official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashdown, Arkansas
Ashdown is a city in and the county seat of Little River County, Arkansas. The population of the city is 4,723. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 63.18% White (2,984) 30.74% Black or African American (1,452) 6.08% Other (287) 20.4% (963) of Ashdown residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Ashdown has below average to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 6 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.15 murders a year. Pokemon See the Little River County page for more info. Fun facts * Founded as a small farming community, Ashdown was initially known as Turkey Flats and later Keller before being renamed by Judge Lawrence Alexander Byrne. Following his Keller mill being "burned down to ashes", Byrne vowed to rebuild and found a town named Ashdown. It was incorporated on June 11, 1892 as Ashdown, and rapid growth began in 1895 following the railroad reaching town. The Arkansas and Choctaw Railroad connected Ashdown to Arkinda, and the growth of the Kansas City Southern Railway, the Frisco and the Memphis, Dallas and Gulf Railroad continued to grow the city and her timber industry, which had been utilizing steamboats and flatboats to ship lumber. Following World War II, Ashdown's economy began to diversify. Its location near two rivers attracted manufacturing plants, such as Coca-Cola bottling plant, box factory, clothing plant, ice plant and a pallet plant. The United States Army Corps of Engineers dammed the Little River and Saline River at their confluence in 1966, forming Millwood Lake. The lake's recreational value attracted a Nekoosa Paper Company paper mill two years later, still in operation today after being purchased by Domtar. The Little River Memorial Hospital was also built during this period of rapid building and development. * Downtown Ashdown hosts an annual Whistlestop Festival in May, paying homage to the importance of the railroad to the city's development. Festivities include an art show, catfish cookoff, car show, food vendors, games/activities for children, turtle races and the crowning of Miss Whistlestop. A farmer's market is hosted in City Park every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday during the growing season. * Outdoor recreation is plentiful in Ashdown. City Park features a walking trail, playground, tennis courts, baseball and softball diamonds and horseshoe pits. It is also host to the city's farmer's market. Northeast of town, Lake Millwood offers visitors boating, fishing, camping and hiking opportunities along its shores. Along the lake, Millwood State Park is well known for birding and trophy fishing. The park also offers camping, picnic sites, trails and a marina for visitors. Golf is also available near the lake on the 18-hole golf course at the Millwood Landing Golf and RV Resort. Nearby Beard's Bluff offers camping, hiking, fishing and boating. The Pond Creek National Wildlife Refuge at the intersection of the Mississippi flyway and Central Flyway offers 30,000 acres (12,000 ha) of seasonally flooded hardwood forested wetlands that attract wintering waterfowl and deer. Seasonal hunting is offered, as well as fishing, camping and photography. * The Hunter-Coulter Museum at 310 N. 2nd Street is managed by the Little River County Historical Society. Originally built in 1918 to house a business following the railroad-inspired boom, it is one of the few remaining structures from the boom period of Ashdown's history. Today, it features period furnishings and offers a candlelight dinner around Christmas. The Two Rivers Museum at 15 E. Main Street contains a military display, "Freedom's Heroes", including World War I and World War II uniforms. A horse-drawn hearse and embalming table are also among the displays. A display honoring Henry Kaufman, founder of Kaufman Seeds, is also available to visitors. * Ashdown has a bit of amenities to offer. It has a Walmart, Brookshire's, Nintendo World, dollar stores, a couple of fast food places, Pizza Hut, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, Tractor Supply Co., O'Reilly Auto Parts, Walgreens, a Chevrolet dealership, NAPA Auto Parts, a landing strip, a bit of public battle fields, a sports complex, and a couple of other things. Category:Arkansas Cities